


Fire in His Eyes

by Rexulti



Category: The Babadook, the Bye Bye Man - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexulti/pseuds/Rexulti
Summary: The Babadook's face was cold, but his eyes were flames burning holes deep into The Bye Bye Man's skin.





	

The Babadook's face was cold, but his eyes were flames burning holes deep into The Bye Bye Man's skin. The Babadook's hat and cape laid somewhere on the basement floor, both thrown carelessly in the heat of the moment. He felt safe with The Bye Bye Man when his partners strong fingers trailed up and down his spine. 

Hearing The Bye Bye Man's heart beat fast as he thrust inside him was enough the push The Babadook over the edge and into oblivion. He had taken lovers in the past and consumed them all with a passion, but this type of love could kill him, and he'd let it happen. 

The Bye Bye Man came inside The Babadook with a deep roar. It was over, this feeling of madness. The two creatures never wanted this sensation to come to an end as they held each other in post orgasmic bliss. But they both have work to do, Places to see...people to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> I love sinning


End file.
